Closer
by hazelAC405
Summary: You guys said that we were going to go see a movie, NOT go to a club!” Naruhina Slight SasuSaku Oneshot Songfic


**A/N HeY PeOpLeS! Ok enough of that -.-' anyway I've been getting really inspired by listening to music lately! That and the fact that I'm stalling on my book report due next Friday! (Anime drop) well anyway I hope you like it! Oh and sorry if the characters are OOC! **

_Lyrics (centerized only)_

Naruto's thoughts

**Kyuubi's thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Closer" by Ne Yo. (Sigh) now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my emo corner crying **

**X**

_Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are_

"_I can't believe that Sakura-chan and Ino-chan managed to drag Tenten-chan and myself here! Of all places!"_ Thought the indigo-haired girl. She stood at the entrance, paralyzed, mouth a-jar.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! You guys said that we were going to go see a movie, NOT go to a club!" She cried as her bun-haired companion glared.

"But we knew you guys weren't going to come if we told you! Besides, at least we told you guys to dress up!" Ino said smiling.

It's true; the overly hyperactive pink and blonde-haired girls had made Hinata and Tenten dress up, claiming that they were meeting someone important at the movies that night.

"B-But why did I have to wear a skirt," Hinata pouted. In all her sixteen years of her life, she had worn a skirt only once, and that was to her own birthday party the past year. She wore a plum colored miniskirt with a lavender v-neck that showed some amount of cleavage and the shirt ended below her midriff.

"Because, Hinata-chan, why would you _not_ wear one? You look absolute hot!" Ino said.

"Well, I don't feel very comfortable in one," responded the shy heiress.

"What about me! Ino practically forced me to wear one to! I should learn never to trust you when you're eating candy," Tenten sighed. The tomboy wore a knee-length brown skirt with a jungle green off-the-shoulder top, loose strands of chocolate brown buns looser that usual.

"Well, at least you guys are stirring up attention, "Sakura said, smirking.

Hinata looked around to see the male population of the club stare hungrily at the two usual tomboyish kunoichi. She blushed bright red when she spotted a familiar blond hairstyle make it's way towards her group. The other three girls noticed as well, giggled and turned to leave as he stood in front of Hinata.

_Turn the music up in hear  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer  
Come closer_

"Hey, Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" He asked, grinning that fox-like grin that made Hinata go weak-in-the-knees.

She smiled a bit and said, "W-well Ino-chan and Sakura-chan told us we were going to watch a movie at the theaters but instead dragged us here."

"Well it's a good thing they did because the Teme isn't one of a converser so it was a bit boring listening to myself talk." He said sheepishly.

Hinata giggled at his comment and walked over to the bar to sit down. They ordered drinks while she sat there pondering, "_What would Naruto-kun be doing at this club on the exact date the girls and I were supposed to go to a movie? Unless, Sakura and Ino…oh I'm so going to get them back for this!"_

Naruto looked over at the pondering indigo-haired girl as he himself fought with the Kyuubi.

She looks… wow. I can't believe this is the same girl that I thought was weird.

**Kit, it looks like you finally realized it!**

Realized what?

**What do you mean what? You should know what I'm talking about!**

No, I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about, stupid fox.

**You're calling me stupid while you, yourself, can't even figure out that the young, beautiful heiress in front of you might actually be interested in you!**

"I am so not st- wait what did you just say?" Naruto replied, stupidly.

"I asked if you w-wanted t-to d-d-dance with m-me," Hinata said, blushing to a whole new shade of red that would make Crayola proud.

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
And I just can't break myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop_

"S-sure," Naruto responded. He laid his hand out for her to follow to the dance floor.

They made their way to the dance floor, hand-in-hand to a clear spot. Hinata smiled shyly at the blond as he began to dance, still holding her hand. She began to sway to the rhythm of the music as he moved his hands to her hips. She smiled up at him as they danced to the upbeat song. He looked down to see her smile up at him as he grinned, stupidly.

_I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
She's the sweetest taste I've seen  
The more I get the more I want  
She wants to own me  
Come closer  
She says, "Come closer"_

The song finished as the couple began to sway a bit slower. The next song they played had a slower beat. Couples poured in to begin their slow dance. Naruto and Hinata didn't even realize the change in tempo as they continued the same rhythm.

Hinata rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance. Naruto rested his hands on her back while resting his head on top of hers.

"This is nice," He purred into her ear.

She giggled, "Yeah, no Sakura, Ino, father, family or anybody. Just the two of u-us." Hinata said looking back up to him.

They smiled at each other before closing the gap between their lips.

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
And I just can't break myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop_

Naruto's hands traveled downwards on her body when they reached her bottom. She moaned when he gave a slight squeeze. She ran her hands through his messy, blond hair. He nibbled on her bottom lip at she gasped when he slightly bit it. He slipped his tongue through her plump, pink lips. _"Mm she taste like strawberries." _He thought.

She smiled into the kiss as they played the battle of the tongues. "_I can't believe I'm kissing Naruto-kun!"_ She thought as she continued to smile.

_I just can't stop nooo  
I just can't stop nooo  
I just can't stop nooo  
I just can't stop nooo  
(7x times) _

Naruto moved from her plump lips, down to her jaw and neck. She craned her neck to give Naruto better access and further pleasure. Hinata bit her bottom lip from stopping herself from moaning at his touch.

As she bit her lip, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Naruto lifted his head as he saw the figure behind Hinata. He scowled as he saw who it was.

"What do you want, Teme?" He growled. At the sound of his name, Hinata turned to meet viridian orbs with onyx next to them. She blushed bright red at being caught making out on the dance floor.

"Hn, dobe, stop making out on the dance floor. Some of us actually want to dance, not watch some show," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

Sakura stood next to the ex-avenger and smiled at them both. "But… we'll be happy to give you guys some space! So we'll be seeing you guys later! Bye Hinata-chan, Naruto!"

The couple just stood there, gawking at Sakura's words. Hinata blushed even more as Naruto turned to her with a seductive smirk. "So where were we?"

_And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
Ad I just can't break myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop  
And I can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop  
I just can't stop_

**X**

**A/N wow I can't believe I actually wrote that! O.o anyway hope you liked it! I know I liked writing that, er, kind of awkward with my sister in the room though. -.-' Anyway remember R and R! If anybody wants me to dedicate any one-shot, songfics I'll gladly do it! (For the record its not because I don't want to do my book report well actually it is so er …Hm…) Ja Ne!**


End file.
